


What is the fucking color?!?

by Tech_Nay_Blade



Series: Sanders Sides Headcanons [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cussing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Nay_Blade/pseuds/Tech_Nay_Blade
Summary: Janus is a snake so snakes can’t see color they smell it
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	What is the fucking color?!?

Okay okay guys I came up with a headcanon for Janus yesterday  
So like- in SvS remember when he said “Red! I mean Blue!”   
He has a reason that he corrected himself.  
Snakes can’t see color   
They smell color with their tongue  
So when Janus opened his mouth he realized “oh shit that’s blue” so he corrected himself  
And and and  
So we all have to wear masks what about Janus- here’s the thing: If Janus were to wear a mask, would it block out some of the color he could see? I.e if he were to wear a Black mask he can’t see any color, if he were to wear a Yellow mask then he can only see yellow and it’s tints and shades, if he were to wear white he can see all the colors  
Okay adding to this what if when Logan finds out this information he gets a color changing cube and tells Janus to “smell” it and see what color it is and Janus can’t figure it out because he keeps changing  
Like I can just imagine Janus going:  
“Red- wait yellow-green- pink- wha-why does it change- wHaT tHe FuCk Is ThE cOlOr?!???”


End file.
